parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
JordanBoiZaynLuigi25
Description I Hope You Enjoy it EVERYONE, Subscribe For More! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgxfSth_82g 1:48 20th Century Fox Roller Coaster Episode 1 263 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmKqqepOlUE 0:39 Twentieth Century Fox/JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Productions (2006) 106 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWblaBQ2VJg 0:39 Twentieth Century Fox / JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Productions Reversed 101 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztUiBMaXR7c 3:27 Agnes Screams Again Crossover in Haunt 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hQW2zWUu4U 0:23 GH32143 Cartoons/PBS Kids Television/Nickelodeon Productions/Twentieth Century Fox Television 35K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYdiXuA6GhY 3:27 Agnes Screams Again Crossover Backwards 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3bXiJm4hBE 0:26 Twentieth Century Fox in Backwards 304 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KY0_TX3y9pM 0:38 KFC Commercial (with music) 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh_0pbMzLIs 0:10 Scary Ex Productions/Paramount Television/Warner Bros. Television 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1K3pcSOByI 0:38 KFC Commercial (Reversed) 596 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KI0M7r4I4Y0 0:40 Burger King Commercial (with music) 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VgLHz5dO7Q 0:40 Burger King Commercial (Reversed) 530 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjUPkhBk6hM 2:27 Grojband: Diary Modes (Reversed) 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOxP37VS4jw 0:53 Twentieth Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation (Escape From The Dragon Variant) (2016) 53K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZhXFirfKJE 2:32 Escape From The Dragon (Reversed) 439 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4NgLj23zw8 2:27 Diary Modes Backwards 857 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usyUq7M-bOs 2:32 PowerDirector - Escape From The Dragon (English Reverse Verison) 212 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOVr4Z6i0pY 0:16 Trina Riffin The Devil 4.1K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Sok0B8MsOc 0:08 Bad Blood Productions / 20th Television (1995) 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tM1mNKkEO_Y 0:32 Walk The Prank Ending Credits 5.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuMUxR-8y2o 0:47 SHUT UP (Crossover) 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDcLx5iVbuA 0:46 SHUT UP CROSSOVER IN BACKWARDS 343 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHbM9yt-Dig 0:33 DreamWorks Animation Logo Reversed 249K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GRqaZcftAU 0:24 Disney's Mickey Mouse Ending Credits (2013-2016) 5.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_rrtJF1eAY 1:31 Trouble Video 159 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-qJqWXAfH8 0:47 sdiK SBP / xoF yrutneC hteitnewT 8.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYU6h_69nag 0:13 Vory Way Productions / 20th Television 69 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doPjI-Aszuw 1:22 STOP THAT BALL (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZ4p7Cx5T8Q 1:22 STOP THAT BALL Reversed 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRwc3-ihUqM 1:35 Michael Jackson - Human Nature (Crossover) 193 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIuQCxEkGVw 0:10 Creepy Grandma scares SMG4 125 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fv7-TWJ4D50 3:55 Opening to HULK (2003) DVD 6.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MClG1HmG3Zo 4:00 Lil Durk - She Just Wanna (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Verison) Feat. Ty Dolla $ign 102 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQQb2GKDALE 0:19 Warner Bros. Pictures / Lyrick Studios 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFp70Wf2Y9I 1:46 YouTube Poop Video 63 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCXl-MItjkQ 1:47 YouTube Poop Video in Reverse 113 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfdmHOHK_LI 0:21 Warner Bros. Pictures and Lyrick Studios backwards. 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiRrzVSr4Lo 1:38 Twentieth Century Fox / PBS Kids / Warner Bros. Pictures / Lyrick Studios / DreamWorks Animation 208K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgILer1bG9Y 0:47 Scary Car Pranks 340 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vx95bW_FGf0 0:06 Crazy Flop Productions / Touchstone Television (1986) 617 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87kxvmGOl_o 7:33 PHONE REMIX in 7 minutes 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ivvs260Q0Wo 0:17 Warner Bros. Pictures with Lyrick Studios Fanfare 5.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9DPE-RZ26A 4:49 PHONE REMIX (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONo9vexB0u0 0:13 Lyrick Studios / The Incredible World of DIC / Warner Bros. Television (75 Years) 7.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaOEIHNt5Hw 0:36 The Loud House vs. Tarzan Crossover 541 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npS7T4BO_fg 0:43 if video games were real vs. retarded64 crossover 142 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVTOts561-Y 0:49 The Loud House vs. SM64 Tales - RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!! 956 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DkuShDw1LK0 2:10 Teen Titans GO!: Smile Bones Clip: STOP THOSE BELLIES! 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7FM0JQAC7E 3:46 NO PAPER TOWELS (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbzDBPVODX8 5:07 Opening To Gary Austin (1998) VHS 710 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmuDtHTIozY 0:19 Distributed By Lyrick Studios logo (1998 - 2001) 4.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6P0xjZeetQ 0:33 Warner Bros. Pictures / Lyrick Studios (High Pitched) 25K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aR66Eo4SpJM 0:34 Sabrina Screams (with music) 4.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcPpHTiwPSA 5:39 Weird Logos (2016 - 2017) 888 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8ZLwg29G4s 5:04 Cartoon Drama 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBd7DwMpkcI 0:16 Lyrick Studios Logo Unversed 9.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHJb2nTgCPU 1:43 The Exorcist (1973) Trailer in Reverse 145 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JitUwgjYQKM 0:08 Warner Bros. Pictures / Lyrick Studios Logo in Reversed and Speeded Up 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=518qUg2tqo4 1:10 Sabrina and Tarzan React to Scary Logos 157 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLOEaABt8hY 2:20 Sabrina and Tarzan React to Scary Logos Forward and Reverse 447 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxhDX4B2cU8 1:20 Weird Logos 156 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gvdb0X0oY4 2:02 JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Reaction To Caillou Pranks Rosie/Grounded 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jbq7dIpFZYI 0:47 Sabrina and Tarzan React to Scary Logos Sped Up 247 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJkJrwCLYsc 1:00 Caillou Prank Rosie/Grounded Sped Up and Drain 50K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMEVqfRk1Qs 0:06 Dave Gets Hit 42 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2lbyxyDa-4 0:04 FUNNY STIKBOT 18 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKRdavDJCDA 0:17 PARTY STIKBOT 18 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpB0OUsH5Zo 1:45 Spongebob makes a Squeaky Sounds 44K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsc4sFa7pEE 0:07 White Stikbot Hits Homer Simpson 64 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDIyGz5cXPE 0:03 Stikbot Adventure intro 25 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYQaCfwYMn4 0:23 Find Us 5 - Aquarium Disaster 15 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYYl5sbYTQM 0:26 ASUNA MAD 56 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faZOUy0aSCQ 0:26 ASUNA MAD in G Major 49 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6W8wOW_cKQ 0:26 ASUNA MAD in 8mm 38 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyXAN3duNq8 0:01 STIKBOT EPIC FAIL(1) 19 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8zMiroh-L4 0:03 STIKBOT EPIC FAIL(3) 20 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osowfo7k25o 0:29 Buzz Lightyear Hits Woody 139 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ckyCn6GYX0 3:44 Tarzan - Baboon Chase (English) 6.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NfjhGCeJlw 1:31 Caillou Plays POKAJERK / Grounded in Backwards 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnVafi-kBcA 2:30 The Glitch in REVERSE 63 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQr0e4B4BfM 2:22 Mario Skate (Backwards) 39 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSR_BYZ1eGI 2:31 Sausage Party Trailer REVERSE 4.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyWg042zMtc 0:53 Marshmallow Goes Kaboom! (with THX music logo) 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3EMALvTMMU 2:43 Caillou's Kids Goes To Chuck E. Cheese's (Backwards) 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7iUDNiM0Jk 0:42 Sausage Party (with music and sounds) 461 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-XZ6dSdbKY 0:47 Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Jerry Bruckheimer Films logo 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kviFnHVhj8o 0:23 FilmDistrict logo (2011) Reversed 6.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9j3sTLcjzs8 0:23 FilmDistrict logo Backwards 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvvTtHWWo5Q 0:47 Twentieth Century Fox and PBS Kids 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlaojglxW_E 0:20 Paramount Pictures 2003 logo with Filmdistrict logo music 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7EJkPB1hr0 0:10 EuropaCorp. / Glass Ball Productions / Twentieth Century Fox Television 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvRE9Vtclh4 0:26 EuropaCorp. / WaltDisney Pictures Outro logo 912 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cs10U2hTrK0 0:11 Fuzzy Door Productions / Twentieth Century Fox Television / 20th Television 9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xI3gCd4mw_g 1:08 Caillou Theme Song (2005) 233 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OXWxKhtNEI 0:15 Socks zaps kiriko 34 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VetzRWNQNW4 0:13 Socks zaps kiriko again 11 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyFWvNxiDHI 0:16 Socks zaps kiriko 3 times 26 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3n9xLNV_wY 1:31 Caillou Gets Grounded Backwards 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqDBC8SKARA 0:07 Anti-Gravity Lean Fail in Reversed 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQgwJhbzSCw 3:19 This is Gospel (Cartoon Verison) 143 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WO9gS67xN0s 3:39 Jeffy Fish Screams (Denss The Princester Crossover) 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjjssSxiqsU 0:44 Usher - Rivals (Sneak Peek/Cartoon Version) ft. Future 66 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BP3nZCs522M 1:57 Rivals / Timmy Turner 67 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTlTMQhtXtI 1:21 The Fairly Oddparents - Blues Clues 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GRLvOw97ys 0:10 No, Come back! Please! PLEASE!!!! 163 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlv7cFP02BE 0:39 Mavis Roar (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 6.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAbi6nAg3f4 0:40 Mavis Roar BACKWARDS 555 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQOvbzHgxZ8 0:29 Mavis Roar 2 BACKWARDS 424 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mX1sKBBK2qQ 1:02 Alex Roars at Queen of Hearts (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 9.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2jnZlmdJUo 1:00 Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Blood Moon Ball (Marco Fandub) 383 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KBWWXbtsbg 1:01 MLP: EG Argument Scene (with shrek 4 music) 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kj2FB59y494 0:11 VHS Kids bumper 1 (2015 - 2016) 41 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdt75NR3exI 0:40 Gravity Falls - "The Gobblewonker" 38 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09fyI0VXarc 0:54 Are We There Yet: Car Crash Scene 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaV3Z761Y3M 1:11 Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Blood Moon Ball Ending Scene (with music) 771 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KmWNwxMEK0 0:52 Halloween Build Up Sound Effects 167 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNnt482JvtI 0:28 Alex Roars at Dave (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPZdk-PjpAk 1:23 American Dad: Hayley Freaks Out 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sk3CjG9FKQ 1:48 Scene of "Ed Screams" (DisneySMG4 Crossover) 8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5YsoDXURCc 3:02 Do The Roar (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) (Version 1) 24K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-1-bbEDOeY 0:02 BLOWN AWAY!!!(1) 134 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXLEZw2Ag_o 0:02 BLOWN AWAY!!!(3) 95 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xv7t4nvfY_U 1:59 SHE'S GONNA BLOW!!! (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIdlN0574n8 2:00 Reversed Music and Original(1) 261 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhlW-DdSZ0Q 2:00 Reversed Music and Original(2) 855 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oGrMA3ci4c 1:14 THE FOSSA ARE ATTACKING!! (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVppvLiPVAs 0:35 Crossover Madness Official Trailer (2017) 65 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fvf-SkU-HQM 0:04 Cartoon Network Subscribe logo(1) 74 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrEoBLrFREA 0:04 Cartoon Network Subscribe logo(2) 98 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zzk5dHjtx8s 1:43 WE'RE NOT SINKING!!!! (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) (Happy Birthday Eugene Ballard Jr.) 6.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnS3Yu8p4cs 0:04 My Reaction to BAD THING (2017)(1) 304 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSPZCd4K1Jo 4:07 My Reaction That Zambly Zoo has been cancelled 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ex25erC7db8 4:31 STOP THAT BALL!!!!!! (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26fWRFZ2dTM 1:00 WE'RE NOT SINKING!! (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) (Happy New Year) 976 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDMlu5aNhkY 1:08 We're not sinking crossover (2017) 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lD-e3Qq1jo0 3:04 Tarzan (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwelcome Guests 25K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ps_CKNCztUA 2:38 My Reaction that Chuckecheesekid9000 Steals PinkJasoe12's Boyfriend 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZzC7dHEsas 2:36 WE'RE NOT SINKING!!!!!! Crossover Movie 7.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLXyqIbRHe8 6:45 My reaction that Teletubbies is coming back on October 23, 2015 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5z0qfVoG5F4 3:36 HoND - Hellfire Backwards (Italian Version) 276 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HteuNzpa0eE 0:49 The Hand Puppet Show: Anime Choice (Clip) Tushi's Psycho Scream 738 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJiSZoXz4jc 0:15 ANGRY PEOPLE (January 2017) 170 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GJyjjyYIuo 4:23 Leon meets Leni The Angel Girl (Happy Valentine's Day) 218 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLFBBRHggLs 2:07 Bart's Microphone Testing (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) (Camera Version) 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5wrfdGRG54 1:02 DAH, THE DEVIL! (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkoF8QujVYY 2:00 Exorcist Girl Screams (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUaIAPmYAj8 0:55 Arthur.exe Roars (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yr_p6QGCwQs 0:39 The Puppet Hand Show - Henry Roars 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeuMMzWr1w0 0:40 Henry Roars like Arthur.exe BACKWARDS 606 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upMmvDy5NwA 0:56 Arthur.exe Roars crossover reverse 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cHb4sg-DQ8 0:59 Steven Screaming Moments 778 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xncoC9YuVpM 1:43 Rosebud Screams (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 8.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSLCPGVdVZ4 0:05 My Reaction to Bad Thing 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQ-f5oYKFMU 0:08 Good Thing vs. Bad Thing 202 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjCJTPPXBM0 0:47 Scene of "MGM Leo The Lion Roars at Queen of Hearts" (NickmanVEVO Crossover) 125K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3K7RSI8neU 1:00 Dracula Roars (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 63K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NU3Vo1sQlVw 4:41 My Reaction To May 22nd, 2015 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLoRmiv9Kug 4:42 MANY BAD THINGS Scene 3 Reversed 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3p6XmCGBOY 0:34 The Adventures of Mario and Leonardo: The Boy Club (Ending Scene) Kion Roars 1.8K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlT_csNH-sQ 0:49 Sulley Roars (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25) Crossover) 251K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=We3A6jKaYcc 0:06 Beast Boy blow up his Head at The Queen Of Hearts 468 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVi6PqWTK00 2:56 My Reaction To January 17th, 2015 360 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZj2PV1xkyA 0:02 Jessica Screaming 321 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wb5xju86AyY 2:12 Scene of "MGM Leo The Lion Roars (2012) (PinkJasoe12 Crossover) (For Hilee Whitaker) 9.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-IuIJjNQgs 0:38 Jumpscare Reversed 83 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPiZSBqsJHs 4:24 PBS 1998 Peoples logo Super Effects (BACKWARDS) 24K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Xh56K6VbwI 2:11 MGM Leo The Lion Roars Crossover Reversed 5.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qCEifBXI6g 2:53 Cartoon Characters Starts The Fight before MGM Leo The Lion Roars to Stop Them 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSPxUq1RtQY 0:06 My Reaction To BAD THING 282 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4B-McxQxULI 1:46 CAT.exe Roars (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) (EAR RAPE) 9.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxdDbtKj06A 0:06 My Reaction To Tonisha Huster Stealing FLgal Dixie's Videos 205 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BYn7WzKKUU 1:10 GET OUT!!! (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 5.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAezC9lFRSk 0:37 Leah's Death (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 306 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-zRtefeCow 0:02 Jessica Gets Angry 271 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMggtDFoQhc 2:21 My Reaction To March 9th, 2015 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYjG6yPuNUk 0:15 My Reaction To BAD THING (For Eli Wages) 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOPORU9GTak 1:06 My Reaction That is Caillou's Fault 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65HxOAGcq6E 0:03 EVERYBODY RUN!!!! 579 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yYDK0GxdSc 1:05 Sabrina Gets Angry (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 7.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIW0srRusmw 0:15 My Reaction To (BAD THING) #72 246 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWSmFwaegl0 0:58 4 Titans Screams (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) (Ft. Eli Wages) 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbLnlPPWOHU 0:12 Baby Tells Alameda Slim To Get Out 233 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywJf5h0Lz0g 0:06 Baby Tells The Queen of Hearts Get Out 327 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9vpZjkW-hg 2:43 Drammen Video Bloopers (2017) 232 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2DWx0aCMfI 0:02 Scene of "Eli Wages" Reaction That NickmanVEVO Get Terminated 434 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMcB6dF0fNY 0:34 Scene of "MGM Leo The Lion Roars After 3 Logos (NickmanVEVO Crossover)" 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ac6-27ftokU 3:22 Do The Roar (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t05g3e9CZxQ 0:02 Ninjago - RUN! 317 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWRB312cRhg 1:19 scene of "marco jr. arrives (kevenlanges2010 crossover)" 7.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95uSQxd8gC4 1:02 MGM Leo The Lion Roars Again in 2012 (Crossover) 66K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rpKyB5AuJY 0:13 FIGHT SCENE For Hilee Whitaker 958 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JIYk9QPoXY 1:51 MARCO JR. ARRIVES (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLVlDCUHYEc 1:30 Cartoon Characters watches MGM/UA Home Video 678 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGSYNynvJ6E 3:09 Super Mario and The Hand Puppets: The Sunday House (Clip) MGM Leo The Lion Roars 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXQ52RKLZGc 0:16 Dexter's Dad Runs Away (For: StrongDrew941) (Happy St. Patrick's Day) 784 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJyBy4RR_qg 0:10 Happy Birthday Samantha Arce 95 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtUuJTumdmo 1:06 MY NEW VIDEO 8.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEG7-vRQTI4 0:54 Bagheera!!!! 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXtLN0jgp78 2:46 MY NEW FIGHT SCENE 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29mFyr5pGbQ 0:02 Scene of "Lindsay curses Heather Out" (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) (For Hilee Whitaker) 575 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wD9ViXW5t_g 0:40 AGK Show: Leopold Plays Yandere Simulator (Ending Scene) (April Fools Day 375 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMSbVmK_qO0 1:21 Scene of "Harold Scares Leopold" (PinkJasoe12 Crossover) 78K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5yIwDgjEFw 0:22 MGM Celestial Logo REVERSE 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0EiBTjibVk 0:07 Katara Tells Queen of Hearts That She's Completely Calm 252 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5YrzmlJ72w 2:16 Suroll's Roar (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LROX5Ns6vWk 0:05 My Warning To Brian Tyler 398 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Bokyf_kbUs 0:25 SCENE 1 From Sailor Moon Crying 3.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfMO8mqUEDY 0:58 SCENE 2 From Sailor Moon Crying 6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DA6QMotfArg 0:48 SCENE 3 From Sailor Moon Crying 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBrPxgyknE8 2:22 Sailor Moon Crying (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGEG4qHcAVY 0:15 MGM Leo The Lion Roars at Tuck 386 views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIbEucuM-7E 0:03 INTRO 750 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QE3Y34GAAMs 0:04 OUTRO 371 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rorF9UUKaY 0:20 AGK Productions / Stoopid Monkey / Stephen QUIRE Productions / Untied Artists Television 752 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7bQ22xadvY 1:49 Tacodile's Roar (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 9.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmvj1JglR90 0:11 Mavis Roars at Queen of Hearts 790 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUszZ4hUEqY 0:02 Scene of "Lincoln Loud Gets Angry (PinkJasoe12 Crossover)" 878 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUMIve_5sJQ 1:05 Hulk Roars (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52snyeTAGS0 0:09 MGM 1996 Logo with DEFA Byline 307 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2ASwa5AeHY 1:18 Lincoln Loud Gets Angry (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 156K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InH8MbtyCrA 0:06 My Message To StrongDrew941 92 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFEdB_VHt6U 2:21 McRoll'd in G Major and Color 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hs8WP1YX5WU 1:46 THE WORST NIGHTMARE (2017) (EXTENDED VERSION) in G Major 335 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NktYXdKdntM 0:16 My Warning To Ava Hiltner 350 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnukGLPktOY 0:04 My Reaction To Ava Hiltner Stealing StrongDrew941's Videos 421 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oHEulpgxiM 0:09 Scene for "MGM Leo The Lion Roars (2008) (NickmanVEVO Crossover) (For Hilee Whitaker) 1.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6psyJFgoqg 1:22 It Ain't Me (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Version) Trailer 388 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZX8ltVHks_8 1:46 McRoll'd 5 Sped Up and in G Major 482 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68oMmGqT2mw 1:28 Ed Edd n Eddy: An Ed is Born (Clip) Ending Scene 5.5K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmkokch4ecg 0:03 Scene of "Hades Screams" (PinkJasoe12 Crossover) (For Hilee Whitaker) 568 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqZBQ7kQop8 0:54 My Reaction That Michelle Nicastro died on November 4th, 2010 2.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QN7DJantgzo 0:02 New Reaction Video For Eli Wages and StrongDrew941 319 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwI_BqRV3CU 0:55 Many bad things Reversed 2.7K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cf5d9B-Dt4g 0:11 My Reaction To Odette's Death 300 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDTe2-JxKWA 3:23 Squidward's Band Battle (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) (Camera Version) 3.9K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMDROprCW30 0:04 Mung Gets Angry (Reaction Video) 631 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Am70r2ZZyM 4:19 STAR LEAVES EARTH (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 3.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNm1nlAqWwM 0:19 A.k.a Cartoon Inc. / Metro Goldwyn Mayer Television 3.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEucMTbiafA 0:07 THAT BOOK'S ATTACKING!!! 370 views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_i_G_jq9Dj4 13:13 My Reaction That Sailorzirk Has Joined on October 5th, 2006 From Youtube 2.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BC5ODmcJQtM 0:03 My Reaction That Hilee Whitaker was Stealing My Name Title 336 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-tNDof3OCc 1:46 The 3 Eds Walking (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 1.4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvnfT8UkFvI 0:11 My Reaction To GOOD THING 203 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQsuZ3bMDFQ 0:03 Scene of "Pasta Hurricane" (PinkJasoe12 Crossover) (For Hilee Whitaker) 272 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXHgJ0SX3D0 0:02 Scene For Kristopher Taylor 200 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guSJHVpm8-Y 1:04 WindowsXP Shutdown (Ed Edd n Eddy) 1.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRauNcVibgc 0:30 JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Halloween Special Intro 2.9K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxfh7Jnwq6s 0:06 We're Be Right Back 61 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYmXH6h1NnQ 0:06 Back To The Show 72 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUw00r2lfbA 0:31 JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Halloween Special Intro BACKWARDS 598 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSDiedh52tg 0:35 JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Halloween Special Ending 369 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLDmX5MHfE0 1:09 Scene of "LEAVE HER ALONE" (NickmanVEVO Crossover) (Extended Version) 30K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeuFHXGrye0 1:36 LEAVE HER ALONE (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 4.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rw9swShUO2c 2:12 The Adventures of Mario and Leonardo: The Crazy Chabos (Clip) Leo's Sleepover Battle 6.7K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROWlV_AhZ_0 0:03 Scene of "Theatre Destruction" (DisneySMG4 Crossover) 296 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SE8soE3nIw 0:08 Scary Maze (Scary Buildup) 441 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZveLPAYCQqw 0:15 MGM 2012 Logo with Windows N.T. Music logo 379 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJVCnxojBl4 10:58 MGM HD: JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Halloween Special (TV SPECIAL) Fast Motion 1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yymfkznrXwE 0:12 My Apology To StrongDrew941 278 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GeiNTAQkeU 0:44 Flint Lockwood Gets Trashed (Crossover) 2.9K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIMXsBDuv-o 1:14 The New Toy 189 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbwMvmrwfEk 0:12 Hanazuki Scared Stewie 1.8K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbybSwkaB7g 1:34 Boiler Monster Roars (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 9.9K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgZ8p27QsIU 0:11 Scene for "Theatre Destruction (NickmanVEVO Crossover)" (For Kristopher Taylor) 333 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IzEgmwQwZk 1:37 My Reaction To Those Who Impersonated My Name Title 942 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2z26T0kgig 2:02 Kizoa Movie - Video - Slideshow Maker: Beanie Babies 3 (Clip) Pinky and Baldy Fighting 607 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YpdJ03Kdzk 0:06 OUTRO FIGHT 524 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7qHW0utfXA 5:53 Leo's Sleepover Battle (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) (Happy Mother's Day) 11K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2Vw6ZQS3CA 0:11 Extra Scary Build Up For Hilee Whitaker and Kristopher Taylor 125 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gbeFYbs1mU 0:21 Scary Build Up Mashup For Hilee Whitaker and Kristopher Taylor 150 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYXP1mjwwPA 0:59 Top 4 of Scary Build Up Sound Effects 360 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0b8yw7xTtT0 4:41 The New Crossover Video For Eli Wages, Strongdrew941, Hilee Whitaker, and JH Movie Collection 991 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwur85Q0g8Y 0:11 Scene for "My Reaction That Teletubbies Has Been Cancelled (For Hilee Whitaker) 354 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONL9M31pGsE 1:09 My Reaction To Somebody Who is Disliking My Crossover Video 2.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VB1jxPswaCk 0:03 Hilee Whitaker and Kristopher Taylor Gets Requested 198 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLCkSGeqyDw 1:40 Pinky and Fuzzy Fighting 243 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9STi2lh9rk 0:15 Crug Crood Tackles Mr. Marry 335 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3oSVV3Xu_A 0:07 Tanner Growls at Queen of Hearts 267 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFeTRl74AJA 0:13 JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Random Craziness Intro 190 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Waj_V0zNj0E 0:27 JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Random Craziness Clip 1 388 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYZjCd_WJJ4 0:03 Scene for "Fuzzy Tackles Scrappy Doo" (For Jaclyn Bachik) 146 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmPcrULn4OA 0:02 Hanazuki Screams in Rage (Reaction Video) 2.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IejAe_w63Sc 0:30 JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Random Craziness Clip 2 326 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3zWJfOYRbE 4:10 GrojBand: Queen Bee (Clip) Laney vs. Trina 2 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jb_sG95acC8 0:32 JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Random Craziness Clip 3 411 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QawNb48E5Cs 0:26 Scene For "My Reaction That Teletubbies Has Been Cancelled" (For Kristopher Taylor) 639 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGmSBHM5quo 0:08 My Reaction That FLgal Dixie Stealing Eli Wages' Name Title 689 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmdBEAbkXek 0:03 Scene For "Velma Screams (Hilee Whitaker Crossover)" (For Hilee Whitaker) 847 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_FF0xiu8Qk 1:34 Velma Screams (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) 7.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUn62J6kbf0 0:10 Rage Guy - FFFUUUUUUUUU (with THX Ear Rape music) 1.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxJ4uDYIe_U 0:24 JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Random Craziness Clip 4 515 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwqdV_UQQE8 0:06 What Do You Think of My Show #1 151 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Up6u5LIliIE 0:27 Scene For "Fight The Power (Hilee Whitaker Crossover)" (For Hilee Whitaker) 772 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tws8h6rv4jg 0:11 My 1st Father's Day Intro 93 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rdzz8TWwUDI 1:51 The Adventures of Mario and Leonardo Soundtrack: Leo's Nightmare 351 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WbQ4xn4Bos 0:32 Scene For Eli Wages, Jaclyn Bachik, Rick Bowen and StrongDrew941 and Others' Spike Fox Video 192 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDfjM8qrPds 0:20 New Scene For "Big Donald Duck's Roar (Hilee Whitaker Crossover)" (For Hilee Whitaker) 24K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBqlYfrGJBY 0:08 New Scene For "In Loving Memory of Michelle Nicastro" (For Eli Wages) 339 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xT2pZNfIz-I 0:37 Ending Script (Word Spelled Right or Wrong) 84 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cX7vmyxGiLc 0:03 Scene For "MGM Leo The Lion Roars (Crossvery) (For Kristopher Taylor) 969 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7J4iaDfC_E 0:37 Ending Script *COMPLETE* 145 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wS8xHGPNF60 0:28 JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Productions Logo History (2016 - 2017) Logo Version 342 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bY-pemeojc 1:23 The Adventures of Mario and Leonardo Ending Credits 899 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7MdqS1JHvhY 1:21 Fuzzy and Dipsy Fighting (For Kristopher Taylor) 606 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Le6ZtXaJo68 1:00 Twentieth Century Fox Television Logo History (FAST MOTION) 33K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QtNYOYAb2s 0:12 JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Random Craziness Clip 5 403 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kJvS3CyqFQ 0:33 Lucas The Hand Fails The Racing Simulator 180 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXl7iqyrxWc 0:08 Another Scene For Kristopher Taylor 349 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NadQ5328LI 0:19 Chloe Cries No at Spike Fox 337 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGoGWafbmR0 0:08 Dark Side Entertainment / 20th Century Fox Television (1996-2013) 206 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDrZc51Iftk 0:23 The Hand Puppet Show - Dolph Scolds Leon 266 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5HGGzYtbkI 1:38 Big Donald Duck's Roar (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) (Camera Version) 9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLEfroGAAl4 0:04 Scene For "The Plane Crash" (For Kristopher Taylor) 311 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Br2qp5w7fV4 0:34 The Hand Puppet Show - Leon Tells Dolph What Happened 153 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvFsSa6yLP8 0:32 My Summer Video Intro (2017) 1.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTw66E3GX60 0:42 The Hand Puppet Show - Leon Beats Up Kevin 124 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89rVwF_cWJk 0:14 Scene For "Jenny Wakeman's Scream (Hilee Whitaker Crossover)" (For Hilee Whitaker) 5.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdIHl0caJEg 0:32 My Summer Video Intro (2017) in Reversed 294 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVZ7HMkDOwo 0:11 Riley Anderson Tell Mr. Nizzard To Shut Up 406 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVRi_qyl1SU 0:01 IS ASSOCIATION WITH 59 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM9bF0-8Wpc 0:42 The Adventures of Mario and Leonardo - Dude, That Sucks! 333 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-LOk61gEcI 0:18 The Hand Puppet Show - Leon Tells Dolph To Get His Own Life 108 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-T1TYWShutg 0:12 Scene For "In Loving Memory of Tommy Ford" (For Kristopher Taylor) 212 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bm9_Kb3evqY 1:10 The Hand Puppet Shorts - Animal Puppets 166 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HGfEFBifX0 1:47 Po's First Lesson (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) (Camera Version) 6.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4N7Tdet-Lo 0:22 Lucy Loud Threatens Spike Fox 222 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-__fTBb9vk 0:06 My Message To L15Edition 46 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QP-ZTBOLtZk 2:57 The Adventures of Mario and Leonardo - Bathroom Argument (REVERSED) (without lyrics) 587 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Czk2g_TAGU 0:58 Miguel The Yellow Cars Crash 168 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGCQEiJE6ok 2:11 The Adventures of Mario and Leonardo - Riley Gets Off The Phone (But Without Riley Anderson) 383 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vzgth0SjQ-4 0:23 JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Random Craziness Clip 6 (Camera Version) 948 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5Ly-0cx6aU 0:09 Seth Rollins breaks up with susan 123 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qX_jBFhWxhc 1:47 First Scene For "Bathroom Argument (Crossvery)" (For Kristopher Taylor) 1.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewAHYZjIZ1c 0:26 Teen Titans GO! Island Adventures: Open Door Policy (Argument) (For Kristopher Taylor) 412 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcmV8DkKH8c 0:13 The Hand Puppet Show - I'm Fine 100 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GIHg5Nj2QU 1:08 Emergency Hospital 141 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCkHvfg-5RM 1:00 Alex Roars (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Crossover) (Camera Version) 11K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goQOGgqKtDo 0:03 Scene For "Big Donald Duck's Roar (Crossvery)" (For Kristopher Taylor) 1.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlJ4V184USE 0:08 The Adventures of Mario and Leonardo - Oh No She Didn't 359 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cu6mv0OHhFs 0:04 Scene For "Big Brother Give Me Your Big Juicy (Hilee Whitaker Crossover)" (For Hilee Whitaker) 549 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9GshM0WKZ4 0:26 2nd Scene For "Big Brother Give Me Your Big Juicy (Hilee Whitaker Crossover)" (For Hilee Whitaker) 4.2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tsys4fVgtOo 0:13 The Emoji Movie - Gene Exploded 1.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZZpkxBbBHw 1:16 The Script For Kristopher Taylor's Reaction To Hilee Whitaker's Annoyance (For Kristopher Taylor) 281 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4c9Ymqefz1M 1:27 Dramatic Music 747 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwCWNnZyxqk 1:06 Scene For "Ricky's Barnyard Battle (a Chase Rafter is Back Crossover)" (For Chase Rather is Back) 292 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_YnMRbg3IY 0:03 Scene For Kristopher Taylor's 1st Intro Video 216 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IKIQeHLVuc 1:01 JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Halloween Special (Forward and Reversed) 1.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiUSbBtaW5s 0:09 The Hand Puppet Show - Leon Tells Jimmy To Shut Up 750 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9x-hSrnqyfs 0:08 Look Who's Back 103 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnQc8u3Ouro 0:04 My Reaction To Garry Shandling Died on March 24th, 2016 848 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knmcAjEv40E 0:16 Starfield Universe Logo Reveal (Warner Bros. Pictures) 93 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErwKkR2yRPI 0:32 Scene For Kristopher Taylor, Chase Rafter is Back and Super Kobayakawa's Spike Fox Video 248 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1zxYttsl-8 0:05 My Reaction That Stupeflix Studio is Closing on August 21st, 2018 194 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20hZGC7sboo 0:23 The Big Bang Theory Theme Song in G Major 553 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOLRG0lX23M 1:05 Scene For "Barney and Friends Crossover Marathon Theme Song in G Major" (For Yoshimania) 324 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KCfuwqYkL4 1:14 Santa vs Claus (2008) Trailer 86 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJLnZOvY-zc 4:05 My Reaction That Barney and Friends Does Not Exist 541 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bncWh9E1QFk 0:33 Virtual Reality Logo Reveal | 30 Second Version (Nintendo) 58 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Whus4ZOTLg 0:40 Back at The Barnyard Theme Song in G Major 153 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYS2cJZsbak 2:11 How to Make a G Major Audio File with Audacity (HD) 84 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yMas55a7ok 0:37 The Adventures of Mario And Leonardo - Leo Attacks Tinky Winky 172 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2qqW-twzf4 2:29 Cars 3 (2017): McQueen's Crash 126 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tcJy94-xWA 1:16 How to Make Swirl Embosser on Sony Vegas 50 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2DIA-5V6M8 7:11 How to make Electronic Sounds 54 views3 months ago Audio For Jack-Hedgehog (Read Description) 132 views3 months ago Ellie Throws a Squeaky Santa at Mr. Filthy and The Evil Turkey 121 views3 months ago Barney Theme Song (NickToons Version) without tv-y 77 views3 months ago Lord Shen's Wrong Cannon 491 views3 months ago King Julien Tells Spike Fox To Stop 113 views3 months ago Barney Crossover Theme Song (RenderForest Version) 79 views3 months ago Idiot Friends (RenderForest Version) 28 views3 months ago Kids Just Being Kids (RenderForest Version) 104 views3 months ago Why (RenderForest Version) 50 views2 months ago Best Friends Forever (RenderForest Version) 37 views2 months ago What's Your Favorite Flavor (RenderForest Version) 33 views2 months ago Tarzan - Strangers Like Me in G Major 106 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95NtSIFqzxQ 0:10 My Warning To BongFan94 120 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsjiTNfxtmY 0:04 Scene For Kristopher Taylor and Chase Rafter is Back Rebecca Punches Video 314 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4VuKCV9yvs 0:22 Rebecca Punches Spike Fox 117 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQkKzuAaAwg 0:55 Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) intro (Untied Artists and Barney Home Video DVD Print) 4.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdLcAfb-8LA 1:06 My Reaction That "Hanazuki: Full of Treasures" Has Been Deleted 257 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgo_dUYvx7c 1:39 Arctic Life (RenderForest Version) 29 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eA626grdla0 0:20 Platinum Disc Corporation / Barney Home Video 140 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jvj9IiS17FI 1:07 Mr. Knickbocker (RenderForest Version) 16 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfztQnru-bc 1:02 The Campfire Song Song (RenderForest Version) 39 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPNIDDhYYl8 0:02 My Reaction That Kristopher Taylor Made a Valentine Music Video 166 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcLkAgIccXg 0:49 Now I'm Autotuned (RenderForest Version) 54 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0se3JkBCQrQ 2:55 Goofy Goober Rock (RenderForest Version) 59 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9TxKSzd1U0 0:54 A Friend Like You (RenderForest Version) 14 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEFQoUKyQSE 1:10 To Little To Late (RenderForest Version) 13 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vr7BT5Ubzi4 1:13 This Grill is Not a Home (RenderForest Version) 20 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yfgh0rWi0RA 1:20 The Mad Song (RenderForest Version) 33 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xa8rbxILOKo 0:05 My Reaction To Brian Higgins Stealing Strongdrew941's Reaction Video. 270 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7cN6C9hpAU 2:36 Where Is The Fun? (RenderForest Version) 22 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enQ_zLD9kzo 0:25 Message To Everyone About Genetic Mutation 61 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syXKm06bme4 0:12 My Reaction That Alexander Rosell Got Terminated 133 views2 months ago My Reaction That Chase Rather is Back Made a Apology Video To Kristopher Taylor 62 views2 months ago Because I Love Her (RenderForest Version) 38 views2 months ago My Reaction That Judith Barsi Died on July 25th, 1988 221 views2 months ago Bad News 47 views2 months ago Barney and Friends The Crossover Event Logo 2.8K views2 months ago Bill's Rampage 67 views2 months ago Peace and Love (RenderForest Version) 206 views2 months ago Top 6 of TV Shows 173 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9SwI0oSmjg 3:37 My Reaction That Alexander Rosell Argees With Devil Devil 250 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4GnoaJeFNA 0:04 My Reaction That "Hanazuki: Full of Treasures" is Back on YouTube 127 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmzC1mctvPo 1:16 Barney & Friends - Good Morning 109 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNauXT3nltk 0:41 Do The Mario (RenderForest Version) 50 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuDsOpeB8ho 0:33 My Frustration To Enzo Maiorano 239 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBVlhFHLh6w 1:54 Luke Wants It Now (RenderForest Version) 44 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbVtmBOc7eM 0:39 Get Up and Go (RenderForest Version) 25 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vo3DeiUEZWo 2:40 Big Bear (RenderForest Version) 229 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BlXVq_6N1A 0:17 My Revenge Against Enzo Maiorano About Teen Titans GO! 224 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymhDrTf8x2E 0:13 My Reaction That Kristopher Taylor Got 666 Subscribers 304 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvcbIajRpmM 0:18 Ivy Zaps Mr. Marry 178 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvwnB2PucHM 0:06 My Reaction That Butch Hartman is Leaving Nickelodeon 351 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zu2hWodHY80 0:46 My Reaction That New York Central Productions Cursed at Jordan BallardVEVO 886 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YE47bsgTnhA 0:15 My Message To Strongdrew941 About Barney Home Videos 64 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOztdTrJ91w 0:19 Moosey's Jumpscare 258 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piZ3PnrqWKQ 0:23 Rebecca Punches Huxley 101 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnzHfCfAy2M 1:45 My Reaction To New York Central Productions's Betrayal 1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=858-IWRYYBc 0:38 Family Guy - I Want Some Ice Cream in G Major 80 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTWo-bl6r58 0:03 Scene For "My Reaction That Enzo Maiorano Hates Teen Titans GO!' (For JimmyandFriends 29) 153 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0UwfIvXpXE 1:58 My Reaction That JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Backup Deleted His Videos 1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_8_u2LCAm0 5:26 Top 7 of Villains Death 82 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4B_l36o9lOs 0:16 My Reaction That Strongdrew941 Has 4,000 Subscribers 102 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfTp6ILjcz0 1:35 My Reaction That "The Tales of YouTube Pals" Has Been Deleted 365 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shna6G74nu0 0:09 My Reaction that Bob West Played Santa Claus 60 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hq70XD70gc 0:03 Scenes for "Tarzan Kicks Rumpelstilitskin" (For strongdrew941) 118 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3KK_raiKf8 0:12 Tarzan Kicks Moony The Cat 31 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0s1ut6C_k0 0:19 Rebecca Punches Squint 69 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lo6XpD8wTz4 1:43 Dino Dance (RenderForest Version) 29 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6WF7m6F3H4 0:06 My Reaction That FairyTailFan2003 Hates "The Emoij Movie" 244 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JStzCWY40zE 3:31 New Audio Kristopher Taylor and Chase Rafter is Back 37 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQd9a6TXOCo 0:22 Steven Universe Throws The Freezer at Moony The Cat 32 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hps8Vyu6HPg 0:49 (Reuploaded) Squidward Play THX EAR RAPE on The Clarinet 65 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsbHISelOj0 0:04 Jessica Gets Angry (Reaction Video) 114 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqcbbIrN2OA 0:37 Gift For Youtubers (Read Description) 43 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkuRS9tAE9c 0:07 What Do You Think of This Characters #1 61 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPQGmRjDrHM 0:23 Message to strongdrew941 and Calvyn Bohnert About The Reaction Video 68 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHXQ69C8EGs 0:08 What Do You Think of This Movie #1 42 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52HfY-_ABOE 0:04 Sina Growls and Screams (Reaction Video) 144 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4zNXDrX6hI 0:19 Ratchet Vomits on Spike Fox 55 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Avz7jlZ0ao 2:31 My Reaction To Tender engine 71's Rude Behavior 341 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Telf1ZqI1s0 1:38 My Reaction That Chibiusa Tsukino Died in Sailor Moon Shows 182 views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuCd191f13I 0:54 Paramount Means Family Entertainment (JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Style) 110 views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXdq_twxnz0 0:48 Curious George Intro in G Major 57 views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xyIR0adzBY 0:09 My Frustration To New York Central Productions For Stealing My Videos 48 views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMpvp3wfN2M 0:09 What Do You Think of This Couple #1 (Read Description) 33 views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wCk9nP73kU 0:04 G Major Pictures (1995 - 2018) Logo 22 views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdbQo8SAE8w 0:06 My Reaction That Chase Rafter is Back Got 10 Dislikes 68 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8EwKm4PehNw 0:23 Fee Scolds Spike Fox (Remake) 43 views1 day ago Category:JordanBoiZaynLuigi25 Category:YouTube